Love Will Try To Get By
by OfficiallyObsessedwithPyro
Summary: Love will try to get by. Did anyone try too hard? Well, I guess I did. I guess I did. And she'll break my heart. She'll break my heart. COMPLETE.
1. Did Anyone Try Too Hard?

Author: Dicey

Title: Love Will Try To Get By

Summary: Love will try to get by. Did anyone try too hard? Well, I guess I did. I guess I did. And she'll break my heart. She'll break my heart.

Notes: Oh, you'll see. And I'm completely sure they wouldn't be talking like this in the old days. This is just an experiment written in half-an-hour.

* * *

**Love Will Try To Get By**

**One: Did Anyone Try Too Hard?**

* * *

I can see her face. I've always been able to see her face. Always. Even before I met her. Before this. Before all of this happened to us. Before we were destroyed by our lust for each other. Our cursed lust which took everything we had. Everything I had. 

But she got everything more.

And so I sit back here in the concert hall of the theater of the Underworld, slowly waiting for her next move. It actually is quite sad that I don't care as much as I thought I would. My death was simple. Lost by a poisoned arrow. My afterlife is spent day by day, watching her as if she is my obsession. Which she is.

And now I can see her for who she truly is in her heart. I can peel away the layers of her beauty with my all-seeing eyes and I see her hate. Her lust. Her ugliness. Her greed.

I wonder how I ever could have loved you.

She whines constantly. Things are never good enough for her. The bath water. The food. Not fresh enough. Not soft enough. Not perfect enough. Greed consumes her. Deiphobus spoils her relentlessly. Gold, silver, and jewels of enormous size...they all make their way without fuss towards her vault that is her bedroom.

I watch in silent remembrance. Had she been as disagreeable when I had been with her? Maybe.

Soon, I shall forget her. I will fool myself into hating all the things about her that have never bothered me. And thus, I will hate her.

My love will be forgotten. Soon.

And I will erase her embrace from my mind's eye. How she would hold me so gently. How easily she moved on from me. How easily I was fooled into saving her from that damned marriage with Menelaus.

Damned golden apple.

* * *

_theend_


	2. Well, I Guess I Did

Author: Dicey

Title: Love Will Try To Get By

Summary: Love will try to get by. Did anyone try too hard? Well, I guess I did. I guess I did. And she'll break my heart. She'll break my heart.

Notes: Nope. Well, I am making Neoptolemus Briseis' son. Because I can. And I don't really know who his momma was. 'Cause my sources are offline right now and I don't feel like looking it up in any of my books. Dammit.

* * *

**Love Will Try To Get By**

**Two: Well, I Guess I Did**

* * *

She is sleeping now. Curls fall over her face and she looks so calm, though I know otherwise. 

Menelaus is in another room, having a concubine warm his favorite rutting bed. Their screams and moans ring through the fortress and I can see this blonde goddess before me cringe, even in her sleep.

That damned Greek haunts her even in her sleep. I have visited her on a couple of occasions, in which she was indignant and completely in denial of my accusations. And then she slapped me. Even in her sleep, she defies me, whom she claims to have loved.

The Trojan War has come to a close. My great brother, Hector, has come to my side in-between his visits to his true love. As I took leave from my obsession with her, I looked in on my close family.

Fair Andromache was captured by the Greeks and presented to Neoptolemus as a slave, as Hector was not there to protect her. Astyanax was put to death by being flung from the walls of our beloved kingdom. Cassandra, my dear, sickly sister, was given as a slave to Agamemnon. His wife Clytemnestra was angered at her husband's sacrifice of Iphigenia and thus murdered the pair.

Our dear cousin Briseis bore a son, Neoptolemus, who ended up slaying the great Priam of Troy. Priam did breed a very interesting bunch.

Back to my dear obsession, she has awakened now. Brushing her golden hair with a thin-toothed comb as she sits at her vanity, studying her reflection as if it is a book she cannot read.

She will break my heart. And I will wait for her.

An eternity.

We fought a war for her. Fought an eternity just to stand by her side. And I never caught up with her.

Never.

* * *

_theend_


	3. I Guess I Did

Author: Dicey

Title: Love Will Try To Get By

Summary: Love will try to get by. Did anyone try too hard? Well, I guess I did. I guess I did. And she'll break my heart. She'll break my heart.

Notes: Yeah, now I'm stumbling back onto the plot. Finally.

* * *

**Love Will Try To Get By**

**Three: I Guess I Did**

* * *

I find it completely ironic. Completely. I am still sitting in the concert hall of the theater of the Underworld. In the back. Silent. A couple of dark curls fall into my face and I blow them back quietly. Stay silent. 

I have nothing to say, anyway.

Before me the scene unfolds. There are orchids in her hair. She's wearing white.

A fucking wedding.

To think that they'd invite me? Never. And all I can do is watch as they are bound by the gods. The fucking gods.

Even in the Underworld I get screwed over.

Agamemnon was invited. Hell, Menelaus was invited. Priam is here. He's in the second row.

And here I am at the back, watching the greatest of the Greeks being bound to the woman who was promised to me, and I can't fucking say anything.

She sends him this look...this look I once believed was only reserved for me. How foolish I was. How ignorant.

And now, the kiss.

I scowl. I'm sure they don't know I'm here.

She is so involved with herself she does not even notice I'm sitting here at her wedding, cursing her with all the wounds running deep in my broken heart.

I once thought you were someone special. Someone worth fighting for. Someone worth dying for.

And I did. I died for you. Now look at us. I'm sitting in the back of your wedding and you're marrying a fucking Greek who brought Troy's downfall. I'd call your betrayal, but you'd twist my words. I know you would. You're that manipulative.

I guess I tried too hard for you. I gave up everything.

And even in the fucking Underworld, I get screwed over.

* * *

_theend_


	4. And She'll Break My Heart

Author: Dicey

Title: Love will try to get by. Did anyone try too hard? Well, I guess I did. I guess I did. And she'll break my heart. She'll break my heart.

Notes: Ha. Notes? Ha, I say, ha.

* * *

**Love Will Try To Get By**

**Four: And She'll Break My Heart**

* * *

The fair Thalia of the Muses came to me today. In her attempt to cheer me, she kissed me. Her lips were soft and she stuttered out an apology before returning to her sisters. 

Moments after she left me, I found myself in the presence of a great Greek warrior and his wife. I had been lucky, I suppose, to have not run into them both yet, for it was an encounter I was not sure I was ready to have.

And so, I find myself in a bind. They have spotted me and I can see her beautiful eyes the shade of the sea watching my face closely for any emotion. The couple stop a few feet from me.

It's the first time I've heard her speak to me in years.

"Paris," softly, gently, as if I'm a child, "I am now married to Achilles," as if I am a simpleton and thus could not understand. She bites her lip in that adorable way she has of doing things.

So many words I wish to say to her. I wish to accuse her of her betrayal of me. Of our love. Of what we wrote off as love.

But I say nothing. Not yet, anyway.

Achilles, who was up until this point silent, says carefully, "Helen is now my wife."

I would cry, but I have no energy for it.

"I saw your wedding," I say simply and Helen goes rigid. "The orchids were nice."

Did you think you could elude me that easy, love?

My heart has turned cold since that day. I lost count of the years passing me by. So now all I have is this moment. And I shall seize it like she did my heart. Because this moment will never come again.

Before I can speak, however, Helen stutters out meekly, "You came?"

With a shrug, I say, "I'm surprised that even Menelaus and Agamemnon got invitations. Was I merely lost in the post?" That crooked smirk is gracing my features for the first time since I died.

She says nothing to this, but turns to Achilles and motions him to leave. He does so with a sigh and a warning glance to me so as I keep my hands to myself lest he be forced to cut them off.

Helen turns to me, those beautiful sea-blue eyes cautious. "Paris?"

I turn away from her, but do not leave.

I can't look at her like this. I cannot fall in love with her again.

I can't.

* * *

_theend_


	5. She'll Break My Heart

Author: Ace/Dicey

Title: Love Will Try To Get By

Summary: Love will try to get by. Did anyone try too hard? Well, I guess I did. I guess I did. And she'll break my heart. She'll break my heart.

Notes: Ha. Notes? Ha, I say, ha. HA! And again, ha! Ha ha ha! Ha ha! HA!

* * *

**Love Will Try To Get By**

**Five: She'll Break My Heart**

* * *

There are so many things I wish to say to you. I want to yell in your face.

How could you forget me so easily?

Was I that easy to forget?

Why did you not care enough to love me?

Were you worth it?

Was our poorly disguised lust so apparent to everyone?

Were you worth it?

"Paris," and she says my name again. If only she weren't so wonderful...if only I could forget my love for her. "You know, then." Her tone is somewhat sad. "I have married Achilles. We are bound." She moves to leave, but turns back once and says, "I love him."

My heart stops.

Her beautiful eyes have cornered me once again.

I'm falling apart as she walks away towards where Achilles is waiting for her. So that they can leave together. Be together forevermore.

And I sink to the ground. So pitiful. In life she had me on her leash, and even in death...

I'm barely breathing now and I wonder why the gods have such fickle moods. I'm sure Athena and Hera have teamed up to make my life as hellish as possible.

Damn that golden apple!

* * *

_theend_


End file.
